


BAU Family Thanksgiving

by lightsinthefloors



Series: BAU holidays! [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BAU day off, Belly Rubs, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Overeating, Thanksgiving, emily and Spencer are the dynamic duo, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: The team finds out Spencer never got to celebrate Thanksgiving, and they want to make his first official one the best. However, the youngest agent might go just a little overboard.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: BAU holidays! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	BAU Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Thanksgiving in August fic that no one asked for but I’m delivering anyway

The team was shocked when Spencer casually mentioned he’d never celebrated Thanksgiving. Especially Derek, wondering how he could’ve never known. He’s known Spencer for years, but they started dating just within the past one. Everyone had been talking about the day, and Spencer said that he never really thought much of the holiday. Between his mother and school, it was just another day. After that, the others wanted to give him the best Thanksgiving experience possible. So, that’s how they all ended up at Penelope’s apartment on that chilly Thursday. None of the others had family plans, so they agreed to come. Derek is excited- while he’s a bit sad that Spencer never got to celebrate Thanksgiving as a child, he’s happy his first one will be with him and all their friends. Spencer’s sitting on the couch, wearing one of Derek’s football jerseys. The older man insisted that football was a crucial part of Thanksgiving, and Spencer loves wearing his clothes anyway. It’s a bit too big, but that only makes it comfortable, and all the girls can’t help but coo over him. He offered to help in the kitchen, but was quickly shooed away by a slightly frazzled looking Penelope who insisted it was fine. He tries to pay attention to the game, but doesn’t understand much. Hotch, Derek, and Rossi are all into it, trying to explain things to Spencer during the commercials. 

“You guys don’t have to make me understand,” Spencer promises after another failed attempt at explaining. “Just enjoy it. I’m happy to be with everyone.”

Hotch chuckles softly, a rare smile on his face. “We’re happy you’re here too, Spencer. I hope your first official Thanksgiving can be memorable.”

Spencer smiles back, glad that everyone can be relaxed and not worry about work for once. “I’m sure it will be. I’ve researched a lot about this holiday, but what kind of things do you guys particularly enjoy?”

“Well, I’ve always enjoyed football. It’s pretty much about spending time with your loved ones. Dinner is a pretty big part of it too, so I hope you’re hungry, pretty boy,” Derek grins. 

Spencer nods softly, leaning into him. “I offered to help, but the girls told me to get out of the kitchen.”

“They can’t have you find out their secret recipes,” Rossi chimes in. “They’re going to make you try everything.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Spencer laughs, wrapping his arm around Derek’s bicep. 

He quiets down once the game starts again, grinning softly as the others get riled up. Something from the kitchen smells good, and he can feel his stomach growl. As much as he tries to get into it, Spencer is a bit bored by the football game, and gets up to wander into the kitchen. 

“Is there anything I can help you guys with at all? I’ll do whatever you want,” Spencer nearly begs. 

“What, you’re bored, Spence?” JJ laughs, squeezing his shoulder. 

“Bored and hungry,” Spencer confirms. “I need a distraction. JJ, you actually like football. You watch the game and I’ll do your job.”

She smiles fondly, ruffling his hair. “That’s sweet, Spence, but we’re practically done.”

“You can help me set the table if you want,” Penelope hums, handing him a stack of plates. 

Spencer nods, taking them to her table and setting things up. He and Penelope finish the table while JJ and Emily get the food out of the oven and off the stove. The two of them start to set things on the table, Spencer just marveling at how much there is. 

“I don’t know why, but I didn’t expect there to be so much,” he muses, glancing at Penelope. 

“Well, there are seven of us. And your boyfriend for example, gorgeous Derek Morgan, I don’t know how he has the body he does with the amount he eats,” Penelope scoffs. “And since it’s your first real Thanksgiving, I wanted there to be enough for you to try as much as you want!”

Spencer giggles softly at that, knowing she’s right. “Thank you for having us,” he murmurs, looking back at her again. 

“Oh, honey, it’s my pleasure,” Penelope beams. “You know I love having you guys.”

He sighs softly, feeling something inside that he doesn’t know how to describe. It’s the same feeling as when he’s in Derek’s arms or when Hotch says he’s proud. He feels at home. Spencer finishes setting up before being sent to get the boys, heading back to the living room. 

“Dinner’s done,” Spencer announces, sitting on the arm of the couch. 

The men of the BAU get up to follow him to the table, and Spencer sits between Derek and Penelope. 

“Why don’t you try a little bit of everything, and then you can go back and get your favorites?” Derek suggests. 

And that’s exactly what he does. Spencer is a little overwhelmed by all the choices, no idea where to start. He listens as the others make suggestions, trying whatever they say. Once he tries everything- per Penelope’s request- he goes back for his favorites, including the turkey, corn, and JJ’s mashed potatoes. Even with light protests of being full, someone always puts a bit more on his plate, whether it be Rossi insisting on the stuffing or Emily about the bread she proudly made from scratch, and that’s not even dessert. Penelope gets the pies they made and ice cream from the fridge, Hotch mentioning that he brought cookies as well. 

“It’s not Thanksgiving without pie,” Derek tells him. “Try some.”

So Spencer does. He tries a bit of each of the pies- pumpkin, apple, and key lime. Vanilla ice cream is on the side with each, and he feels guilty saying no to Hotch’s cookies, so he has one of those too. By the end of it all, Spencer feels like he could explode, honestly not sure how he even finished. He glances suspiciously at Penelope, who seems to have enjoyed watching everyone eat her cooking rather than eat it herself. 

“So, Spencer. Was your first celebrated Thanksgiving one to remember?” Emily grins. 

Spencer nods tiredly, sending everyone a soft smile. “Logically, I know that humans can only go three weeks without eating. But right now, I feel like I’ll never need to again.”

Everyone laughs at that, glad he had a good time. Spencer listens to them talk for a little, unable to keep from yawning a bit. He leans into Derek, ready to slip into a food coma at any minute. 

“Oh, look at you,” Penelope coos. “Come on, boys have cleaning duty since us girls cooked, but you my friend are an exception. Movie time!”

Spencer grins softly, leaving Derek a kiss on the cheek before following the girls into the living room. He sprawls out on the couch with his head in Emily’s lap, JJ and Garcia occupying the other chairs. Spencer fights a bit to get comfortable, thankful that Emily doesn’t complain about his shifting. He doesn’t really care what the girls put on, feeling like he won’t pay much attention anyway. Spencer presses a hand to his swollen belly, groaning quietly. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so much in my life,” he murmurs, stretching out. 

“Yeah, you gave Derek a run for his money,” Emily chuckles, lightly patting his stomach. “But he’s more used to it than you are. Do you feel okay?”

Spencer nods, knowing it’s just feeling over full and not actually bad. “I’m fine. Just a little uncomfortable if anything. I don’t think I’ll be sick though.”

Emily smiles, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, handsome. I know I’m staying the night because I drank a little too much for a safe drive home. Convince Derek and we can have an awesome sleepover. Penelope makes the best French toast in the morning.”

“As much as I don’t want to think about eating right now, that sounds great,” Spencer grins. 

Soon enough the boys come back, Rossi and Hotch announcing their departure shortly after. JJ gets going after the movie, bidding everyone a farewell with a kiss on the cheek. Spencer barely lifts up his legs for Derek to sit once he moves to the couch, still laying with Emily. 

“So how was dinner, pretty boy?” Derek chuckles, poking Spencer’s stomach. 

“Agh, don’t poke me or else I’ll throw up on you,” Spencer groans, swatting his hands away. “It was really good. I ate way too much.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Derek hums, giving his belly a soothing rub. “I’m happy you had a good time.”

Spencer lets out a happy sound, holding Derek’s hand in place. “Can we sleepover? Emily already is and I think I’m too full to ever move again.”

Derek laughs, rubbing Spencer’s leg. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Spencer and Emily cheer softly, always loving to hang out together outside of work. Derek and Penelope feel the same, sharing a fond look. The group watches a few more movies, eventually migrating to the floor with several pillows and blankets. Penelope even grabbed the comforter off her bed, the four of them now sharing a makeshift fort on the ground. Spencer only started to shift around again once his stomach started to ache, not happy with the large amount it had to digest. He felt everyone’s eyes on him when his belly let out an audible rumble, and he didn’t even try to hide it. 

“My stomach hurts,” Spencer pouts softly, curling arms around his distended tummy. 

“Poor baby,” Penelope frowns, stroking his cheek. 

“I guess your eyes were bigger than your stomach,” Emily hums. 

“My eyes? More like your eyes. I told you I was full and you guys just kept giving me more,” Spencer chuckles softly. 

“Alright, we are guilty of that. But you didn’t have to eat it,” Penelope argues. 

“It would’ve been rude if I didn’t! And I liked it, I’m just not used to eating so much at once,” Spencer sighs. 

“Okay, okay, just relax,” Derek murmurs, pulling Spencer to his chest. “I’ll make it better.”

“Agent Derek Morgan to the rescue,” Emily grins. 

“I want to fawn over Spencer too,” Penelope frowns. “He’s at my place, after all. I get to take care of people!”

“You’re all insane,” Spencer whispers, laying back against Derek’s chest. 

Penelope gets up to grab Spencer ginger ale, and Emily curls up by his legs. Derek rubs his gurgly belly with both hands, feeling everything bubble around. It’s almost comical how bloated he is, his full belly looking especially round in comparison to his skinny frame. Spencer is normally slender, though not too toned, his stomach has always been flat. Now, with all that he ate, he has a little food baby. 

“You’re so cute, angel,” Derek murmurs, squeezing him a little around the waist. 

“Stop squeezing me,” Spencer moans. “I swear, you like seeing me in pain.”

“Don’t squeeze him,” Penelope chastises. “Here, sweetness, drink this slowly.”

“Yeah, Derek, don’t squeeze him or else it’ll be me he pukes on,” Emily huffs, though she only curls closer to Spencer. 

Spencer looks at the drink thoughtfully, taking a sip. “Most people drink this for nausea, but ginger has been proven to aid digestion as well,” he chimes in. “So thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my love,” Penelope smiles, sitting next to them and leaning into Derek. “I love when you guys come over for dinner, Thanksgiving nonetheless.”

“You’ve always been a people pleaser,” Derek smiles fondly. 

Spencer listens to them talk, sipping at his drink. He catches Emily’s eye, grinning softly when she winks at him. Spencer lightly taps Derek’s hands when they stop the soothing massage on his tummy, and his boyfriend resumes shortly. Emily grins, loving how in love they are. Spencer has Derek wrapped around his finger, and everyone knows it.

“Do you guys want pajamas?” Penelope offers after a little. “Spencer, Derek keeps some stuff for himself here, you can just use his. Em can borrow mine.”

Everyone agrees, itching to get into comfier clothes. It’s then that Spencer realizes he’s still wearing jeans, whining softly as he goes to unbutton them. He follows Derek to Penelope’s room, the two of them deciding to change first. 

“You’ve been wearing jeans this whole time, baby boy?” Derek asks, rubbing his back. 

“Mhm,” Spencer hums, pressing against Derek. “My stomach feels so weird. I’m not used to eating so much.”

“Still got a tummy ache?” Derek murmurs, stroking his cheek. 

“Just a little,” Spencer admits. “I’ll be fine as long as we can all lay down.”

“Well let’s get changed so we can do that,” Derek smiles, handing him pajama pants and a shirt. 

Spencer changes into Derek’s clothes, smiling softly at how loose they are on him. Derek is definitely fit, muscular and all. While both of them can be considered thin, Spencer is more lanky while Derek actually has abs. They shuffle back into the living room when they’re finished, and Spencer sprawls out in their blanket fort. The girls change and join them soon after, putting on more movies. Spencer snuggles close to Derek again, wanting his belly rubbed. At work, he always tries to be as independent as possible, but at home, it’s no secret that the young agent loves being taken care of. Penelope is pressed against Derek’s side while Spencer is laid back between his legs, Emily curled up in Spencer’s lap once again. They like being close, all of them rather touchy and affectionate at home, especially when they’re sleepy. Derek and Penelope fall asleep first, but Spencer finds that a little hard to do. He’s always been a night owl, and with a slightly achy stomach on top of that, he’s not ready for sleep just yet. He drinks the ginger ale, hoping to soothe his stomach before it starts to hurt a lot. He glances down at Emily in his lap, gently putting a hand on her back. 

“You awake, Em?” Spencer whispers softly. 

Emily nods, turning over to look up at him. “Yeah, I’m up. You okay?”

He shrugs softly, sitting up a little more. “I can’t really get comfortable.”

“I’ll move, then you can lay down,” she says gently. 

“It’s not you,” Spencer murmurs, shaking his head. “I don’t know why.”

Emily moves anyway, carefully prying Spencer out of Derek’s hold and giving him a pillow. Spencer tries to get comfortable, shifting around a bit more. Emily comes closer without a word, laying between his legs and her head pillowed on his stomach. It’s not weird for them, it’s just normal. Once they became close, Emily and Spencer were a dynamic duo. Platonic cuddling was one of their favorite things, and every time they slept in the same space, they always snuggled close. 

“I can hear your stomach,” Emily murmurs, listening to the sounds. “Does it still hurt? Don’t lie.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just sleep it off and wake up feeling better,” Spencer hums softly. “I think I went a little overboard. I know better, I should’ve paced myself.”

“Happens to the best of us. It’s not your fault, everyone was making you eat everything,” she chuckles. “I just had a normal dinner amount. I guess since it’s your first time celebrating the holiday they wanted you to try. It’s almost like an initiation.”

Spencer snorts softly, nodding. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Just relax and try not to throw up on me. Seriously, push me out of the way if you have to,” Emily murmurs. “And wake me up if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Spencer whispers, closing his eyes. 

He finds one of Derek’s hands, gripping onto it as he finally starts to drift off. Emily stays curled up to Spencer, almost protectively. The four of them sleep through the night, late into the next morning. It’s alright- they all have off. The only sound in the quiet room- aside from Spencer’s stomach- is soft snoring, everyone exhausted from a successful BAU Family Thanksgiving.


End file.
